Adjuration
by IASakura
Summary: Ton premier cri, encore humain, résonne toujours en moi. Ton écho m'appelle, ne me lâche jamais. Ce jour-là, Anna...


One-Shot un peu sombre, mais qui marque environ le début de... tout ça. Il me tient beaucoup à coeur, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.  
Pour ceux qui aiment bien écouter de la musique en lisant, cette histoire a mijoté sur les notes de Trust You au départ puis de Alone Again de Yuna Ito.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Symphonia appartiennent à Namco pas à moi. Si ce n'était que moi, Lloyd aurait pas des raisons aussi débiles de ne pas s'être expliqué dans ToS 2... je t'aime Lloyd 8D

J'ai commencé par suivre la bande sonore To Protect avant de prendre ma propre direction par la suite. Je n'ai rien contre Yuan c'est juste... venu comme ça.

* * *

Un cri déchirant perça le ciel de sa douleur et cette bataille perdit son sens. Inévitable. Inéluctable. Le destin. Il se retourna et sentit son esprit être balayé, comme si un coup de vent avait chassé presque toutes ses pensées pour le concentrer sur le présent. Anna... elle ne cessait de hurler, comme si elle ne pouvait faire autrement. À ses côtés, le Cardinal Kvar affichait un sourire fatigué, mais triomphant dont il se moquait éperdument. Anna... sa chair croissait devant ses iris rougeoyants et en vint à déchirer le tissu de ses vêtements. Les pigments tanés de sa peau passaient graduellement au vert et ses mains devenaient des griffes. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop. Et elle se tue. Son silence le plongea dans le désarroi et l'incompréhension. Le vide. Anna... dans quelques secondes, son esprit réclamerait du sang. Celui de tous les êtres présents, vivants, autour d'elle. Son mari, son fils. Non. Le monstre réclamerait du sang, le monstre, pas Anna. La mère de son fils ne le voudrait pas. Elle ne ferait pas couler le sang comme cela. Il ne vit pas Kvar être propulsé au loin par les longues griffes dont avait hérité son épouse.

Il ne réalisa que lorsqu'elles s'abattirent sur lui telles des serres d'oiseau de proie. Les griffes se heurtèrent à Flamberge. La charge se retira aussi vivement qu'elle était venue. Sa main se resserra sur le pomeau de l'arme et il se positionna de façon à garder ses appuis. Une garde venue d'une pure habitude de combattant. Il ne sut même pas qu'il l'eut prise, se contentant de parer de nouveau le second coup mortel qui convergea vers lui.

«Nous serons toujours ensemble? Toujours... toujours... toujours...»

- Anna!, se récria-t-il, je ne... ouvre les yeux! Anna!

Le monstre fondit sur lui en rugissant avec férocité. Un autre réflexe le poussa à dévier le coup. En porter un à son tour. Un coup juste, précis, aussitôt suivit d'un éclair qui chut sur la créature dont le cri se mua en un gémissement de douleur, faisant reculer précipitamment le mercenaire.

- Non! Anna, je suis désolé! Je-

Une phrase futile et sans le moindre sens pour ce en quoi le joyau l'avait transformée. L'ange laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur lorsque les serres du monstre le heurtèrent avec violence. À son tour, il se vit projeter dans les airs et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son arme lui échappa après le choc et il ne chercha pas à la reprendre, pas plus qu'il ne chercha à retrouver ses esprits ou sa contenance. Sa conscience vacillait et menaçait de l'abandonner à tout instant, mais ce qui l'attendait s'il se ressaisissait et défendait sa vie n'en valait plus la peine. Un cri d'enfant lui fit l'effet d'un plongeon dans une rivière glacée. Comme un appel qui raviva ses forces et ramenèrent son esprit. Rappelèrent son coeur, son âme de père.

- Lloyd...

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et reprit l'épée de feu à ses côtés. Non loin de là, il vit vaguement le monstre approcher son fils et Noishe. Prendre la vie de la femme qu'il aimait ou simplement regarder son fils bien-aimé mourir sous ses yeux à lui, son père. Un rôle qui voulait qu'il fut le gardien, l'ange gardien disait Anna, de son enfant. Avait-il vraiment le choix? Il se rapprocha de Noishe et Lloyd alors que le monstre attaquait le bambin. Le séraphin entendit le protozoaire gronder férocemment avant qu'il ne bondisse sur Anna pour protéger leur trésor.

Le monstre tituba et parut reprendre conscience pour un instant. Rien qu'un instant où il se tourna vers le mercenaire, essaya, et se plia en deux en proie à une effroyable douleur. La voix retentit dans l'esprit de l'ange, le plongeant non pas dans l'incertitude, mais dans la résolution.

- Kratos...

Une résolution qu'il trouva bien froide. À nouveau, le monstre refit surface et il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Plus le temps.

La main qu'il affermit sur Flamberge tremblait. Son coeur le brûla et son être tout entier se déchira alors qu'il enfonçait la lame de métal dans sa chair verte, emblème de la transformation opérée par le retrait de l'exsphere.

Il faillit la suivre lorsqu'elle bascula avec leur fils et Noishe en-bas de la falaise. Déjà, les Desians étaient de nouveau sur lui, adversaires infâmes qui l'avait laissé en finir avec sa femme, et il revint à lui. Ou du moins à ce qu'il en restait. Un automate. C'est ce à quoi il se fit penser tout au long de cet affrontement. La revoir. Il ne défendait sa vie que pour la revoir et protéger son fils par la suite. Lorsqu'il porta enfin le coup final, il se laissa fendre l'air du haut de la falaise jusqu'à sa base, ne se servant de ses ailes qu'à la toute fin.

Pas une trace. Rien d'elle, de lui et ce, comme du protozoaire. Seul demeurait le sang récent des monstres de la forêt qui semblaient avoir été confrontés aux troupes du Cardinal d'Asgard. Un éclat métallique interrompit sa réflexion. Il s'accroupit et sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsque sa main reconnut le métal lisse et froid du médaillon d'Anna. Se laissant aller à la vague de lassitude et de mélancolie qui l'entraînait dans un abîme sombre, le séraphin ouvrit doucement le pendentif. Un orage de solitude déferla en lui. Atrocement souffrant. Les yeux rubis de Kratos considérèrent longuement l'image insérée dans le médaillon et il s'évertua à recouvrer un rythme de respiration régulier. Quitter celui sifflant qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles et lui rappelait sans cesse le regret et la culpabilité qui se faisaient de plus en plus envahissants. Qui ne faisait qu'accroître le désespoir né de la perte brutale de ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

La mort. Flottante. Il avait échoué à les protéger tous les deux. Anna et Lloyd. Lloyd et Anna. Derrière lui, il ressentit une source de mana approcher. Il ne se retourna pas même s'il reconnu son apprenti de jadis. Si ce dernier le mettait à mort pour traîtrise, c'était tant mieux. Il l'aurait mérité. Un sursaut de lucidité, de conscience, le força presque, à se retourner.

- Seigneur Yggdrasill, le salua-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnu même pas.

- Où est l'exsphere?

L'ange posa son regard sur le chef du Cruxis. Ainsi donc, les Desians n'avaient pas retrouvé l'Exsphere si importante aux yeux de Kvar. Une sorte de satisfaction le parcourut, bienfaisante en dépit du mal qu'il ressentait. La lueur d'une douce vengeance. Parce qu'il se fichait éperdumment de la pierre, son unique motivation pour la retrouver ayant été de la revoir une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que l'instant d'un regard. Pour qu'elle lise dans ses yeux qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de la blesser.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas et se contenta d'accorder un coup d'oeil dédaigneux au mercenaire qui demeura imperturbable. Peu importait ce que Yggdrasill penserait de sa réponse, puisqu'il était vrai qu'il ne savait rien. Presque. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'Exsphere du projet Angelus avait disparue et que Anna était morte. De ses mains à lui qui aurait tout donné pour la sauver. La sauver ou revenir en arrière et l'arracher à son destin. Il en allait de même pour son fils, vraisemblablement mort lui aussi. Peut-être même que sa mère fut son bourreau comme lui avait été le sien.

- Pour chercher un cadavre tu vas... m'abandonner? Kratos, les mondes... Martel.

Une seconde il aperçut le fantôme de Mithos le demi-elfe dans les yeux du porteur de l'épée Éternelle. Une seconde pendant laquelle il put repérer la trace de la mort trop soudaine, précoce, de Martel. Une seconde qui le poussa à le suivre. Encore une fois.

* * *

De penser que ce choix aurait été son dernier. Que s'il n'avait pas échoué il ne serait peut-être jamais revenu... plus il avançait vers le coeur de la cité de mana et plus il prenait conscience de leur absence. De cette sensation omniprésente. Obsédante. Il passa la porte de ses appartements et le vide, grand maître de la terre sacrée, le renversa.

Il recula d'un pas chancelant et s'escrima à rejoindre le mur où il s'étaya. Il y avait quatre mille ans que son coeur était gelé. Il y avait quatre mille ans que son coeur était devenu sourd aux cris du monde, que lui l'avait rendu sourd pour agir en aveugle auprès d'Yggdrasill. Quatre mille ans de péchés et il avait cru avoir droit au bonheur? Cette vie sacrifiée, son amour et son trésor... l'ange posa un genou à terre. Un tremblement de détresse le secoua et il laissa les larmes lui brûler les joues.


End file.
